1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting tool and, particularly, to a cutting tool adapted to rotate relative to a workpiece and to trim the workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, it is easy to engage a screw with a nut, but it becomes difficult if the screw is corroded, covered with dirt, or damaged. So, a screw die, which can create threads, is commonly used to trim damaged threads or to remove dirt from the screw. However, when using such screw die, it needs to be careful to avoid cutting threads which do not suffer the set forth problems. Therefore, it is inconvenient to use a screw die to trim the damaged threads or to remove dirt from the screw.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.